Akechi Haruka
Akechi Haruka, created for Princes of the Universe by Hana. Sheet Name: Akechi Haruka (Akechi = family name; Haruka = given name) Age: 16 (15 if that's impossible.) Gender: Female Personality: Haruka is damaged goods. She's got an unhealthy preoccupation with death, and hates authority with a fiery passion that threatens to eclipse the sun. All the sweetness that she used to retain, before the war, has retreated inside a fortress of an iron-walled heart, protected by a nasty demeanor and a quick hand with a straight razor. She's obsessed with death: how it happens, why it happens, what happens afterward, to the point where one of her hobbies is watching spiders kill and eat their prey. She's very detached when it comes to the subject, in dichotomy to her usually fiery and negative demeanor. She uses a lot of curse words, especially when she's trying to get a point across. Inside, though, she's hurt, and she's lonely. She doesn't know how to cope with the loss of everything that ever meant anything to her, even after all this time, and she's afraid to care for anyone again, lest they be ripped away from her, too. She's already got enough holes in her heart. Physical Appearance: '''The first impression that anyone would have of Haruka is of that of a punk. Her hair is dyed cherry red, cropped in a sharply layered shaggy bob around her face, usually with a windblown look to it, as she refuses to wear a helmet when she rides her motorcycle. She's not a dork, she says. She's got nothing to fear, she says. If she's gonna die, she's gonna die, she says. She ain't wearing no god damned helmet. Her deep green eyes are usually rimmed and smudged with smoky khol, her right eyebrow pierced with a little silver ring that matches the barbell speared through her tongue. Crimson red, the same shade as her hair, is the preferred color for her lips, but she rarely wears any other makeup. She is never, ever without her shit kicker steel-toed combat boots (And the straight razor tucked into the instep of the left boot), beat-up leather jacket that's a size to large for her (With the character ten, for "heaven" painted in white on the back), and fingerless leather riding gloves, ripped across the backs of the hands. The fashion she couples with these three items differs from day to day, but usually includes a skirt, and rarely matches anything but her hair. She's partial to very short skirts layered over tights, especially ripped fishnets, as well as boys' tank tops. '''Financial Standing: Broke ass mother. She barely scrapes by with her vast collection of odd jobs, and her motorcycle is always her first priority when there's cash to spend. Notable Opinions: "So fucking what?" "I don't have to fucking listen to you." "Go fuck yourself." "Don't fuck with me, bitch." Likes: Motorcycles; ? Dislikes: Authority; school; the government in any form. Life in a Nutshell: Haruka used to be a sweet girl, really, until the war took everything from her. Her mother, her father, her brother, they all died in one fell swoop. Her home was destroyed and she had nothing left. An intense hatred for the cause of the war, and the governments that allowed it to happen, grew inside her, and she began to rebel. Soon, she was taking her hatred out on all authority, and quit school after she graduated junior high. She fell in with a motorcycle gang, and clawed her way to the top, but it wasn't long before she decided that that kind of life wasn't for her. She had no friends in the gang, and there was constant in-fighting and backstabbing. She left them, and didn't look back. Now, she holds a number of small jobs, mostly delivery work, to pay for her living expenses, and avoids contact with authority figures whenever possible. She has no friends, and lives a rather lonely existence, fully familiar with many of the darker aspects of life. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters